


The Magic Mirror

by Rainbowcadance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowcadance/pseuds/Rainbowcadance





	The Magic Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my friends that have helped me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+friends+that+have+helped+me).



I am standing in front of a pearly white house with a polished oak door. The house towered over the street corner as if it were guarding something precious. I loved the stained glass window, it had a picture of a fox surrounded by a valet of flowers. On the house was something I found peculiar, two horses stood guard on each side of the door.The horse on the right was navy blue and had a grey cloud with a white cresent moon on its left thigh, and its mane was the most beautiful shade of violet. The one on the left was magenta and had a glass heart on its right thigh, its mane was pink and had a stripe of peach.


End file.
